More Than One Form Of Exercise
by Alysmiller
Summary: Brendan takes Ste to the gym


**So I wrote this. I was more or less bribed into doing it by Tessa!**

Brendan comes home early from the club, finds Steven splayed on the sofa with his feet resting on the arm of the chair next to it, all wrapped up in their shared dressing gown and a pair of Brendan's boxers which are far too big for him. The X-Box controller is glued in his hands, thumbs tapping away, eyes fixed on the T.V with his tongue poking between his teeth in concentration and Brendan just stops and stares, wonders if Steven is going to notice that he's walked through the door.

''Hiya.''

He eventually says, doesn't even look away from the T.V to shoot a smile of greeting.

''Well that is a warm welcome Steven. You honestly shouldn't have.''

Brendan takes off his leather jacket and throws it at him, laughs when it lands on the boy's head.

''Brendan! Fuck sake!''

Steven throws it on the floor violently, still doesn't look at the Irishman but he wears a scowl and his lips protrude into a pout that gets Brendan's blood flowing every time, makes his heart skip a beat because despite the intention of the pout, it makes him look like supermodel and extra fuckable.

Brendan raises his eyebrows and shakes his head, wonders off into the kitchen to make himself a sugary coffee, needs that sugar rush to keep him pumping at the gym later on. Steven still isn't acknowledging his presence, hasn't even followed him in to kiss his neck and ask how the day has been, a trait that he usually repeats without fail.

So Brendan tries another technique to grab his attention.

He leans against the wall, in Steven's full view and slowly begins to undo his shirt buttons, exposes his muscular, pale chest gradually until he is half naked, shirt pooled around his ankles. Then he slips off his trousers, kicks them to the side carelessly and just stands there, a bulge in his boxers from their dirty phone conversation that occurred earlier in the day when Steven had found out that he had a day off from the Deli. Brendan had wanked in the office to the sound of Steven's gasps down the receiver, wanted nothing more than to be there with him but the club called and he was stuck there for several more hours, horny as fuck and it wasn't something that could have been cured with a quick tug.

Brendan stands there for several minutes, stroking down his own body, wanting Steven to notice but he doesn't, continues to play his game with his jaw hanging open, the sound of gun fire filling the room. He coughs expectantly, sticks his fingers in the rim of his boxers and lowers them to expose the dark hairs of his groin and when Steven finally looks up, he frowns, his gaze flicking between Brendan and the T.V.

''What you stood like that for?''

''Oh for fuck sake.''

Brendan curses, picking up his suit and storming off to their bedroom, throws his clothes into the washing basket and starts climbing into his gym gear, a grey shirt and black track suit bottoms. When he rummages in the wardrobe for his rucksack, he sees one of Steven's old shirts and a pair of shorts lying at the bottom. A smile spreads across his face as he picks them up and shoves them into the rucksack, wonders out of the room to pick up two towels and two water bottles as well and then dumps the bag on Steven's stomach.

''What you doing?''

He hisses, trying to shove it off of him with a small wriggle.

''You're coming with me.''

Brendan says lightly, unhooking his grey hoodie and throwing it on, doing his zip up half way.

''Coming where?''

''Now that is a loaded question.''

''Brendan seriously.''

Steven pauses the game and sits up, lets the bag drop to the floor as he pulls the dressing gown down over his thighs.

''You're coming to the gym with me.''

He huffs an exasperated laugh, gawps at his lover in disbelief.

''No I'm not.''

''Yes you are.''

Brendan replies with obviousness, shifting on his feet to face Steven fully now.

''_No_. I'm _not_.''

''Steven you've been in here all day doing jack shit. Get your ass changed and come to the gym with me otherwise I'll drag you.''

He shakes his head and gets to his feet, throws the controller onto the sofa and steps a little closer, a spark in his eyes and twitch in his cheek.

''Right, I've been working everyday for weeks lately and I can't enjoy a day off is that what you're saying?''

''I've worked every day too. Don't start being like this.''

''The gym is your thing. Not mine.''

Brendan reaches out and tugs on the collar of the dressing gown, yanks the boy into his chest and sniggers because he loves it when Steven gets like this, feisty and sassy like a firecracker. It keeps Brendan on his toes and he can't help but feel extremely attracted to him when he's like this, reluctant to the affection that he tries to show him.

''I never thought I'd hear you reject the opportunity of seeing me lift weights Steven.''

He tries to hide the glimmer in his eyes when he meets Brendan's gaze, the sensual thoughts running through his head and making his groin pulse.

''Well... When you put it like that...''

Brendan smiles triumphantly, ducks his head and catches Steven's lips in a sensual kiss, loses control all too easily when he kisses him and within seconds he's got the boy pinned to the wall, hands inside the dressing gown and exploring Steven's soft body, one hand shoved into his oversized boxers and tugging at his semi hard cock with long and languid strokes that have him keening and grinding against Brendan's thigh that's located between his legs. Steven rakes his fingers into Brendan's hair, yanks on fistfuls of it and let's out deep, gutteral moans that Brendan swallows and it makes him feel dizzy with intoxication, has him sweating and panting and it makes him kiss Steven sloppily as he focuses on jerking him off quick and fast and hard, his hand closed tightly around him.

Brendan slides two fingers into Steven's mouth- ''Suck''- he says darkly and his pupils blow wide as he watches Steven's tongue manoeuvre between his fingers, lips closing tight around them and it makes Brendan's dick swell in anticipation, makes him want Steven's plush lips around his cock, wants to feel the head hit the back of his throat.

When Brendan is satisfied he traces a finger down Steven's spine, teasingly slows when he gets to the valley of his cheeks and gently slips between, massages his spit covered fingers around Steven's hole to stimulate the sensitive nerves and ruthlessly shoves in a finger down to the knuckle, can feel the tight ring relent at first but he begins to twist and turn the digit, rubs all of Steven's insides and stretches his finger to smooth the boy's prostate. His other hand is still milking the boy's cock and Steven gasps, choked breaths that punch out of his chest and his face contorts, brows knitting and jaw dropping and Brendan just licks inside his mouth, a messy tongue filled kiss and Steven doesn't have the strength to cling to Brendan's shoulders anymore so he lets them drop against the wall, starts scratching away at the wall paper as a bead of sweat rolls down the side of his face.

They grind against each other, Steven fucking Brendan's fist and Brendan craving the friction, his cock rock solid underneath his track suit bottoms and his balls are swollen with pressure, desperate for release but he gets more satisfaction out of making Steven feel good, loves having his cock deep at the back of his throat, loves to hear him groan and scream his name, thrives off of the look on his face when he cums.

The onslaught is endless, Steven bucking against Brendan's solid body, knees wobbling and hands shaking as he attempts to wrap his arms loosely around Brendan's neck and pull him in for another kiss, but it stops all to quickly and he thumps his head back against the wall as Brendan shoves another finger in next to the first, thrums his prostate and milks his cock and chews on his neck and Steven is a fucking mess, is screaming and mumbling incoherently, doesn't know where to put his hands now and his eyes are clamped shut, body glistening in sweat.

''Steven look at me. Open your eyes and look at me.''

Brendan says, can feel that he is close, can see the vein in his head bulging and Steven does as he is told, opens his eyes and stares into Brendan's own, his lip caught between his teeth, chewing so hard that blood is rising to the surface.

''Cum for me.''

Brendan spits, quickens his pace and fingers the boy even harder, relentlessly and mercilessly pummels the boy's prostate and he spunks all over Brendan's hand and up his shirt, screams so loud that Brendan has to kiss him, can't not kiss him when he's hollering in pleasure. Steven's orgasm is so blinding that he sees stars, his knees giving way and he collapses to the floor, his head resting against Brendan's crotch. He's breathless and twitching, chest heaving and hole quivering and he attempts to repay the favour, starts sucking on Brendan's bulge through his track suit bottoms.

''No. We don't have the time. Come on.''

Brendan says, pushing Steven's head away and helping him to his feet and when the boy stands, his eyes widen when he sees Brendan licking the cum off his fingers, is getting hard all over again because he loves seeing Brendan do that. He forces his mouth on Brendan's, wants to taste himself and the older man hums in approval, loves to cumswap with Steven and watch him suck his own juices.

''I need to change my shirt. Hurry up and get changed.''

Steven does so, pulls his clothes out of the rucksack and climbs into them, thinks he looks ridiculous with his legs out like this and the shirt is too small.

'I look fucking stupid!'

He shouts, is about to yank them off but Brendan takes him by the hand and pulls him out of the door.

'No Brendan. This shirt is too small. And look at my legs! I look like an ostrich!''

''Hottest fucking ostrich I've ever seen.''

Brendan says, tugging the boy down the street and giving him his hoodie because that t-shirt is too small but Brendan isn't going to complain. It'll ride up over his stomach and expose his treasure trail. That is what Brendan calls motivation. As for his legs, Brendan loves them, loves seeing them and stroking them, feeling the hairs prickle against the centre of his palms as he runs his hands along them. He thinks Steven looks fucking hot, wants to ruin him all over again.

When they get to the gym, Brendan dumps their rucksack in the changing room and heads out, Steven simply following behind because he has never really been to a place like this before.

''So what are you gunna do first?''

Brendan asks, stepping onto the treadmill and increasing the speed until he is at a jog, Steven standing by the side with Brendan's hoodie still wrapped around his shoulders and his arms folded over his chest like a sulking child.

''I have to actually do some exercise?''

''Well that is what we've come to the gym for Steven.''

''I thought I just had to watch or you know, give you some motivation.''

Brendan rolls his eyes, reaches out and taps the treadmill next to him.

''Do some running with me.''

''I don't run. You know I don't.''

''Shut the fuck up and run with me.''

Steven huffs, rips off his hoodie and throws it into a corner, steps onto the treadmill and starts off by walking unenthusiastically, arms swinging by his side lazily, a face like a slapped arse.

''Stop being in a tantrum and jog. Gets your blood flowing.''

Brendan has to increase the speed for him, watches in the mirror in front of them and sees Steven's forehead crease. They run for several minutes, Brendan feeling pumped and Steven feeling exhausted already, breaths heaving and skin sweating and he punches the emergency stop button, slouches over and takes gulp from his water bottle.

''Brendan I can't do this.''

He moans, standing up straight and putting his hands on his hips, stretching to try and get rid of the stitch that has formed in his side.

''Don't worry. Time for the weights now.''

Brendan teases, slapping Steven on the back, doesn't seem to have broken a sweat. The gym is quite empty, probably because they got here a little later than usual thanks to their quickie in the hall way back home. There's a couple of fitness freaks on the rowing machine and the usual man behind the counter but other than that, it's deserted.

Brendan starts doing bicep curls, his muscles visible and the veins protruding and Steven feels slightly hot under the collar, stands there for a moment and watches, has to cross his legs to try and stop himself from getting an erection.

''Start lifting then.''

Brendan says, turning to look at the boy and smirking when he sees that he's clinging onto his crotch.

''Getting excited are we?''

He asks, walking over to him and standing so close that he can hear Steven's shaking breaths, doesn't stop with his bicep curls, simply lowers his head to see that Steven's knuckles are white from grasping his crotch.

''I never thought it'd be this hot watching you lift weights.''

Brendan ghosts their lips together, smirks when he hears a high pitched whimper leak from Steven's mouth. He chews on his lip, kisses him lightly and then continues.

''Get lifting.''

The boy has to compose himself, breathes to try and calm his hard on that's straining in his pants and he lets go, can't look at Brendan just yet so he starts trialling out the weights.

''All of these are too heavy. I ain't breaking my back for this.''

''The kiddie ones are over there.''

Brendan chuckles, nodding his head to all of the smaller weights discarded in a corner.

''I ain't a kid! I'm just not as strong as you lot right? If you're gunna humiliate me then I dunno why I bothered coming.''

Steven hisses, doesn't want to make a scene in front of the few people that are in here. He sinks to the floor and crosses his legs, a scowl on his face and Brendan holds back a giggle, simply puts the weights down and sits opposite him on the floor.

''Fine. We'll do sit ups.''

He says, smiling, watches how Steven looks at him with a displeased expression.

''Do them yourself. I'm not gunna make an idiot of myself.''

''You've done that already. Come on. I'll hold your feet down.''

Steven lies back onto the floor, rolls his eyes before doing so, and Brendan kneels on his feet and pouts, flicks his eyebrows suggestively as Steven looks at him like he's crazy.

''What you doing?''

He asks, raising his arms and touching his ears with his fingertips.

''Every time you come up, you get to kiss me. Looks like you need a bit of motivation so I'm giving you some.''

He says, seemingly pleased with himself and Steven starts straight away without hesitation, sits up and kisses his lover passionately before lying back down and repeating, occasionally slipping his tongue into Brendan's mouth.

He doesn't know how many he's done, lost count a while ago. All he knows is that his stomach hurts so on his last sit up, he pulls Brendan by the neck down on top of him and kisses him passionately, slips his hands into his track suit bottoms to grab his peachy arse.

''Steven. We're at the gym, not a porn studio.''

Brendan mumbles against Steven's lips, darting his tongue out to lick along his teeth.

''Those guys are staring at us.''

Steven whispers and Brendan turns his head, sees the fitness freaks frowning at them in disgust and he gives them the middle finger, grins sardonically.

''Brendan! You trying to get us beaten up?''

The boy hisses, taking hold of Brendan's arm and lowering it, shooting an awkward smile at the two men by the treadmills.

''They should stop fucking staring. Haven't they seen two blokes kiss before? Maybe I should start sucking you off and see what they do.''

Steven lets out a donkey laugh, wraps his arms around Brendan's neck and kisses him one more time before wriggling out from underneath him and climbing onto his back, his hands circling the Irishman's waist.

''See if you can do press ups with me on you like this.''

Steven says, kissing the back of Brendan's neck and resting his cheek onto his muscular shoulder blades. The older man pushes himself up from the floor without a struggle, beings his journey up and down and Steven just lies on him without a care in the world, his hands roaming underneath Brendan's grey shirt and feeling his abdominals flex which causes blood to rush to his groin, semi-erection pressing against Brendan's back yet he carries on with ease, lets out minor pants and grunts and begins to slow after about twenty or so.

''Your turn.''

He teases, rolling Steven off his back and changing the position before the boy can protest.

''Bren you know I won't be able to do this.''

He utters, sounds like he is struggling to breathe with Brendan's greater weight on top of him.

''Just try. Might add a little extra to your cocktail stick arms.''

''Shut up''

He tries, tries with all of his might to get the pair of them just a millimetre off the ground, makes strenuous and holds his breath only to let it all out as he collapses back onto the floor, Brendan giggling on top of him.

''Can we go now?''

''We only got here twenty minutes ago.''

''Yeah but please. This isn't my thing and you know it. I just wanna go home now and watch T.V all snuggled up on the sofa with you and a bottle of wine.''

Sounds perfect to Brendan despite his strict rule of keeping to a routine. He helps Steven up off the floor and leads him to the changing rooms.

''Come and shower with me.''

Brendan croons, shoving Steven against the wall and kissing his hot neck, teeth tugging away at the boy's earlobes.

''Okay.''

He replies, so quiet it's almost a whisper but when Brendan pulls away to strip him of his shirt, he can see the smirk on Steven's face. He knows what's about to happen and he's all to keen on making it so, starts tugging his lovers shirt off and licking along his shoulders, can taste the saltiness on his skin.

''You horny little fucker.''

Brendan says with a chuckle, starts massaging Steven through his small shorts and can feel him throbbing in seconds.

''Strip.''

The older man orders, taking off his track suit bottoms and boxers in the process to expose his currently flaccid dick. He starts fisting it, watches in awe as the boy undresses himself and stands there naked from head to toe, cock semi-hard and nipples pink and cheeks flushed.

''Come here.''

Brendan utters with a croak, his breath caught in his throat for a moment at Steven's beauty. The boy moves closer, within his proximity and Brendan drags him into his body, sighs deeply at the feel of Steven's skin against his own and he kisses him with such passion and desire that the Mancunian melts in his arms, limbs going slack and mouth opening wide for Brendan's tongue.

The older man lifts Steven into his arms and carries him to the showers, leans him against the wall with one arm and turns the shower on with the other, the water being freezing cold when it first comes out which makes the boy yelp, his skin rising with goosebumps. It warms up after a few seconds and Brendan touches Steven's feet to the floor, starts rubbing the water into his skin and teasingly squeezing his arse cheeks and without warning, stuffs two fingers into the boy's hole.

''Holy... fuck!''

The younger man curses, digging his nails into the flesh of Brendan's back.

''You like that?''

Brendan asks filthily, slowly twisting his instruments, stretching out Steven's tight ring of muscle ready for his cock. The boy nods, is unable to talk because the Irishman has knocked every breath out of him along with his sanity. He gets to his knees and twists the boy around, makes him bend forward and Brendan spreads his cheeks, exposes Steven's pink, quivering hole and blows over it, watches as it tightens against the cold air. Water runs down his spine and over his hole and Brendan ruthlessly starts eating his ass, stimulates the nerves by fucking him with his tongue and moaning at the delicious taste of him and Steven gasps at the onslaught, throws an arm backwards and takes hold of Brendan by the head and pushes him further, wants his tongue deeper inside of him.

''That's it. Eat my hole. Oh fuck!''

Steven spits, gyrating his hips against Brendan's face and tugging at his cock simultaneously, is so desperate to cum, can feel it building inside of his pelvis but he holds it off, tries to keep it under control.

''Gunna fuck you raw Steven. Have you screaming like bitch.''

Brendan says as he gets to his feet and rubs the head of his cock against Steven's loose hole, spreads the pre-cum and spits as extra lubrication and then he slips in, watches Steven's hole pop and stretch around his cock as he sinks inside the tight, blinding heat. He fucks into him relentlessly because this is no time to go slow and Steven wants it rough, _loves_ it rough, starts ordering Brendan to shag him harder and faster and he does, his balls slapping against the boy's arse loudly.

The older man leans over, plasters his chest to Steven's back and takes hold of his cock, fucks and jerks him off at the same time and within a few short minutes he's spunking violently up the walls, Brendan's hand being the only thing muffling Steven's screams and the rippling of his inner muscles causes Brendan to closely follow. He shoots his load up inside the boy, quickly gets to his knees and starts rimming him again as it dribbles back out and he shoves his tongue down Steven's throat, wants him to taste it. The Mancunian takes it, lets out a primal groan that Brendan swallows and they both feel dizzy, can see stars and it's obscuring their vision.

They stand there with their knees wobbling and hands shaking, are kissing more gently and sensually now whilst rubbing each other's bodies during the come down, Steven's fingers raked in Brendan's wet hair.

''You're never coming to the gym with me again.''

''Why?!''

Steven seems mortified, his eyes widening and lips parting.

''Because you're too much of a distraction.''

They both clean up and dry off, walk home hand in hand and end up crashing through the door twenty minutes later, hands fumbling with each other's clothes, lips clashing and tongues entwining and they're stumbling towards the bedroom to go for what must be their fourth time today.


End file.
